Idiot
by Shoyukine
Summary: She have always seen him as an idiot. A cute, handsome, loyal, brave, cheerful, caring, stupid, adventurous, reckless and loving idiot. That never changes. Ask her yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**Well I've got nothing better else to do so…two-shot anyone?**

**Before that everyone please review what you truly think because as I have said in my earlier one-shot, I'm just really counting on you guys to see if I'm really fit enough to make an actual story. I'm actually planning to start a poll about that soon so can you please tell me if you're looking forward to it? If you have negative thoughts, just say it nicely because I'm a really, REALLY, emotional kind of person. I'm a coward, yeah, I know.**

**Also if you can, please help me get along better with everyone else in this site. Though if I'm not good enough please just say it nicely.**

**So, my first two-shot, off you go!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I'm not really in the mood to say my wishes right now. Oh yeah one more thing. I don't own the cover photos either. Those stuff belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>If you would ever ask 5 year old Lucy Heartfilia what her impression was on the pink-haired boy she met that day in the playground under the monkey bar…<em>

"Hey! Give that back!" Little Lucy cried as she desperately tried to reach for her white doggie toy, Plue. The older bully however just laughed and lifted the toy higher.

"No can do, Princess!" The rest of his friends laughed with him as they watch the poor little blonde child start to break down.

"Don't call me a princess! Only mommy can do that!" Little Lucy shouted as she once again jumped for her mother's last present for her. "Just give Plue back!"

The boy smirked. "Oh, you don't want to be called a princess huh? Okay, let's just call you 'stuck up little rich girl' then!" He said in which the girl who is finally in the verge of tears stiffened at the suggestion. "Oh and for your information 'rich girl', your mother is dead! Deal with it! You stuck up!"

That was when she couldn't take it anymore, and she finally fell on her knees crying while the bullies around her chanted the same words over and over again.

"Stuck up!"

"Stuck up!"

"Stuck up!"

"Stuck up!"

"Stop it!" Lucy begged.

"Stuck up!"

"Stuck up!"

"Please just stop it!" Lucy one again pleaded, covering her ears and her tears starting to flow even faster. 'Mommy, please, help me.' She called inwardly, though she know no one would even be there to answer her.

"Leave her alone!" Lucy's eyes widened and she whipped her head to where she heard the voice come from. 'Huh?'

The boys who surrounded her stopped and now had their attention set on the pink-haired boy who is stalking towards their location, a furious look on his face. He had his angered glare fixated on the leader as he looked up at him when he arrived next to Lucy under the monkey bar. "Don't you even dare pick on her!"

The leader just scoffed at him and taunted. "And what are you going to do about it Pinky?"

The boy just smirked and pounded his fists together. "Yosh! I'm all fired up!"

Lucy just watched them with teary eyes, covering them when she saw the pink-haired boy charge against the bully. She heard a few punches thrown, a knuckle cracked, and did she just hear a bone break? Okay, she might be closing her eyes but she can already tell that things aren't really getting pretty.

After a few minutes she heard the punching stop and a couple of dirt scratched, like the sound of a couple of feet running away. Though the fight is over, she still kept her eyes closed as she felt fear still lingering through her.

She heard the sound of footsteps drawing near and braced herself, expecting an attack. But instead of feeling pain, she felt something poke her shoulder instead and she uncovered her eyes to look up at the grinning child. "Yo! Are you alright?"

"…" Lucy just stared at his pink hair and scaly scarf, thinking of it as odd, until the boy pulled something out of his back and hand it towards her, making the blonde gasp. "This is yours right?"

Lucy slowly raised her hand and took the toy from his and smiled. "Y-Yeah. Thanks."

The boy grinned and helped her stand up. Lucy wondered how he didn't even get to have any injuries seeing as he looked like he didn't even get into a fight at all. "Name's Natsu!"

Lucy giggled and wiped the remaining tears out of her eyes. "Lucy."

"Well, Luce! Want to be friends?" Natsu asked enthusiastically as he held his hand out for her to shake. "Don't worry! I'll make sure those mean boys will never hurt you again!"

Lucy hesitated. "P-Promise?"

Natsu's grin just got wider. "I promise on my salt!"

Lucy sweat dropped. "It's actually 'I swear on my soul' but," She smiled. 'Mommy, I'm really gonna have a new friend. And he's someone who promises to protect me!' "Sure!"

"YEAH! Then it's settled!" Natsu yelled happily and jumped, but he seemed to have forgotten that they were under a monkey bar for a moment there, because the next second he is now lying down on the dirt clutching while constantly rubbing his throbbing head. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at his antics, and Natsu just laughed along with her though he did choke a few whimpers.

Lucy just kept laughing either way.

…_she would say he's an idiot…_

* * *

><p><em>If you would ever ask 10 year old Lucy Heartfilia what she thought of her pink-haired fire and dragon obsessed best friend…<em>

"Read it Natsu, no exceptions."

"But Lussshhy! It's boring!"

The now slightly older Lucy is rubbing her temples with one hand while the other is on her left hip. Removing her hand from her forehead she once again shot the persistent still as immature as ever Natsu Dragneel a menacing glare, pointing at the Fairy Tale book she placed on his desk where he is currently sitting at.

"Natsu, a dare is a dare! I won that game fair and square and because you lost you have to follow to our agreement!" She said, smacking the pink-haired boy on the head, making him hiss and curse under his breath.

"I didn't know you were THAT good at playing Kingdom Hearts!" He whined.

"Well that's what you get for being so downright cocky! Now follow my orders and read. That. Book!" She commanded with a deep stern tone, making Natsu tremble under her scary gaze. "H-Hai!"

Lucy immediately lightened up and leaned towards him to pat him on the head. "Now that's a good boy now, isn't it?"

"I'm not a dog damn it!"

"Whatever. Just read it already!"

-About an hour later-

"Hey Luce?"

Lucy paused from doing her homework to face towards Natsu who is currently on the other side of the classroom, raising a brow at the happy look on his face. "Yeah Natsu?"

"I just realized something!" He remarked gleefully with the Fairy Tale book still clutched in his tanned hands. "It's so cool!"

"Of course it's cool Natsu, it's a book about different magical stories."

Natsu shook his head. "No not that! I meant that it's so cool that our lives are just like Fairy Tales!" At this, Lucy cocked her head to the side in slight confusion. "Huh?"

"Think about it! You're the princess—"

"And you're the prince?"

It took a few seconds before Natsu scoffed. "Nope! I'm the fire-breathing dragon!" He proclaimed, now standing on his desk trying to do a victory pose.

Lucy just shook her head at him. "I don't think there is even a Fairy Tale that works that way Natsu."

The boy wrapped his fingers under his chin and thought for a second before he pointed upwards. "I got it! Why don't we just make our own Fairy _Tail_?!"

The blonde child tilted her head. "Fairy…Tail?" Natsu nodded. "Yeah! Fairy Tail! It's our own kind of tale! Just the two of us, the dragon and the princess! That's why it's called Fairy Tail! Think about it! 'The princess wrapped in the protection of the dragon's tail.'. Dragon's _tail_! Natsu and Lucy's Fairy Tail!" Natsu cheered, now grabbing the book again to find another kind of story related to dragons.

Lucy just sighed at his assumption. 'Typical.'

'But,' She smiled. 'In truth, it IS the dragon that protects the princess, right Mommy?' Chuckling, she stared at the pinkette who is eagerly trying to find another story with dragons on it. 'Huh, then I guess we really are in a Fairy Tail.'

Her smile grew wider. 'Just the two of us.'

…_she would say he was a bigger idiot than when they were five…_

* * *

><p><em>If you would ask 14 year old Lucy Heartfilia what she thought of the pink-haired teen when she started having a slight crush on him…<em>

"Natsu! Happy's trying to open your fridge again!" Teenage Lucy yelled from the living room couch, completely still yet it's always a mystery how she knows what's going on in her surroundings even when she is focused on something(At least that's what Happy thinks anyway. He's a smart cat).

She is right now in Natsu and his father's apartment hanging out with him because her dad is currently on a business trip out of the country. Without him keeping her company in their large mansion she decided to just spend the day with her best friend.

Lucy smiled. If it wasn't for Natsu standing up to her father, they would never have gotten along again ever since her mother died. She was definitely grateful for having a best friend like him, and she was glad to have met him on that fateful day under the monkey bar. (Of course she wasn't glad at all that she got bullied, though it's kinda confusing if she should be since she met Natsu that way)

At the sound of her shout Natsu jumped out of his bedroom(literally) and landed next to the sofa where Lucy was sitting at, shirtless. "What was that Luce?"

Without even sparing him a glance she deadpanned, "Put a shirt on stupid. Gray's stripping habit ain't that contagious you know?"

"Did you really just call me out while I was changing from my pajamas just so you could insult me!? And worse, did you just bring Stripper into this!?"

"It's actually too late to repeat what I called you out for." She said in a bored tone, her gaze not leaving the television as she pointed to her right which led to the kitchen, a part of the room they are currently in, Natsu following the direction of her outstretched pointer finger to a clever little blue cat munching on a raw fish, not having a care in the world.

"Happy!" Natsu barked which made the feline's fur stand up and pause from his little meal.

Natsu pointed towards the fridge. "You forgot to close the freaking fridge again! Do you know how much it's a pain in the ass every time Igneel blames my ass off for that?!"

Lucy pressed the pause button towards the TV and faced towards Natsu's pissed off figure, sweat dropping. "That's what got a stick up your ass for? Geez, dumbass."

Said boy pointed an accusing finger at her. "Shut up! You don't even live here and you've already called me an ass for like, three times straight!"

Lucy shrugged. "Is that wrong?"

"Damn straight it is!" Natsu remarked. Lucy watched as he crossed his arms across his chest and his face forming a…pout?

"What's the big deal about it? You do know that you can just curse out on me too right? It gets boring when I'm the only one doing it all the time! Maybe people will even start thinking I'm French or something when I'm around you!" Lucy whined, her inward confusion only growing when his cheeks turned red. "It's unfair!"

"What is?"

"It's just that," Natsu's cheeks started to go back to it's original color, growing wide to show off his usual toothy grin. "I don't really mind it if you call me those stuff because on the inside I know that it's true, but when it's the other way around and I'm the one calling you those kind of stuff, I feel bad. It just gets too ironic you know? If I would call you a bitch on the inside I actually think you're pretty, kind and…sweet."

"Um, Lucy? Are you okay? Your face is pretty red."

The dumbfounded Lucy Heartfilia just snapped out of her reverie, quickly snapping her gaze back towards the TV while slapping her red cheeks simultaneously, stuttering. "A-ah YEAH! I-It's just s-so h-h-h-h-h-h-HOT IN H-HERE! YEAH TH-THA-THAT'S IT! IT'S H-HOT! YEAH! DEFINITELY! IS YOUR HEATER ON?! HAHAHA! DON'T MIND ME!"

Natsu's confused figure just cocked his head to the side at her unusual actions. "You're weird Lucy." Lucy glared at him with still blazing cheeks. "You're one to talk!"

"That's one thing I don't mind calling you though. A weirdo. You sure are weird in your own ways Luce." Natsu finished with a wide smile.

'Should I actually take that in a bad way, or is that his way of calling me unique?' Lucy thought as her cheeks only got added a shade darker. 'Either way, it isn't helping this stupid blush from disappearing! Why am I blushing anyway?! Am I actually in love with him? WHAT?! ME?! IN LOVE WITH _HIM?! _Ha! R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! Who the hell would even dare cross the _crush _line on this idiot?!' She shouted in her own mind.

"Hey Luce? Hellooooo!" Natsu called, waving a hand in front of her blank(but still red) face, making the girl get back into reality.

"Are you okay? You were spacing out there for a minute." But Lucy's eyes weren't on him anymore, it was currently fixated on his bare chest. Her blush growing darker after noticing her face was barely even a few inches from his, she smacked his head and shoved him away, yelling.

"Didn't you hear what I said about putting a shirt on you jackass?!" Lucy glared at him, but when she didn't hear a reply, she peered over to see him lying down on the floor unconscious in a funny squirrel sleeping position, making Lucy face-palm. 'Did I really hit him that hard to make him go take off to his _chicken fire dreamland _again? Weak.' Though her thoughts were saying the opposite, she actually found herself staring into his adorable drooling face.

After unconsciously watching him for a few seconds, she grunted, the blush that disappeared a moment ago out of rage returning to her scowling face. "Damn you Natsu. Why do you have to be so cute?" She whispered, her frown slowly turning into a soft smile.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, this particular action was caught red-handed by a smirking blue cat, rolling it's tongue teasingly, successfully capturing Lucy's attention.

Lucy's scowl returned as she glared at him. "Keep that tongue of yours still, you damned cat." Happy replied with a meow as if feigning innocence. Lucy sighed and beckoned for the little odd colored feline to come next to her, the cat hesitantly obliging.

Once again Lucy sighed, staring at the peaceful face below her. "I guess the one who actually crossed that line is me myself, huh Happy?"

Happy didn't know what she was talking about, but as he stared a little longer into his second owner's eyes, he think he actually knew what she meant.

…_she would say he is too much of an idiot for her not to fall in love with…_

* * *

><p><em>If you would ever ask 17 year old Lucy Heartfilia what she thought of her pink-haired crush at the day of his confession…<em>

"…Ne, Plue. I'm bored." Lucy's voice was muffled due to her being face-flat against her bed, but whether she was understandable or not Plue just simply replied with his usual weird barking. "Pun."

Pushing herself up, turning around to sit up straight, she groaned. "Just what the fuck is Natsu planning anyway? He made me stay in my room, told me to wait for him here and he doesn't even come back?! That was 5 hours ago Plue! 5 HOURS!" Lucy screamed angrily into her room's open space, the echoes making the poor little puppy hide his fluffy head under one of Lucy's pillows to prevent the noise from making his sensitive eardrums bleed.

Lucy realizing her pet's trouble, she instantly apologized. "Gomenasai, Plue. I guess I was just pretty used to talking to your stuffed animal replica." She said as she pulled Plue out of the pillow he was hiding his head on and placed him firmly on her lap, petting him behind his ears. "It's actually kind of weird how you look so identical to it. Maybe mom sewed it when you were lonely, at least that's what dad said about it. Why weren't you here in the first place anyway? You're the family dog, you should've been here right?""

"Pun." Plue replied while leaning his head closer to her hand, liking the affectionate touch. Lucy giggled.

After petting him for a few more minutes she groaned again for the umpteenth time that day. "Just where the hell is that idiot? He isn't barging in in the kitchen again is he?" Lucy wondered aloud, deciding that if he IS currently doing that right now she would make sure to beat him right in the ass for it later.

Right after that, however, the doors to Lucy's big ass bedroom burst opened to reveal a flustered pink-haired boy, his naturally present scarf now hanging loose around his neck as a sign that he had quite done a lot of running. Not wasting another second Lucy immediately hid Plue's head back under her pillow and jumped out of her bed, running towards Natsu and threw a punch directly at his face, making him stumble back on his butt.

Lucy glared at him as hard as she can. "WHERE WERE YOU, YOU DUMBASS!? DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING LONG YOU MADE ME STAY IN THIS HELLHOLE?!"

Natsu laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Umm, hehe. 5 hours?"

"WRONG!" Lucy growled. "IT TURNED 6 JUST A MINUTE AGO YOU ASSHOLE!" as she was about to throw one of her murderous kicks at him, Natsu though slightly terrified at her tantrum, dodged it this time and wrapped his left arm around her waist trapping also both of her arms in the process, making the furious blonde blush and scowl bigger. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Natsu didn't say anything and just proceeded to wrap a blindfold around her head, leaving Lucy to see only blackness. She felt Natsu unwrap his left arm on her waist once she turned completely still, as she was defenseless and less aggressive once her eyes meet darkness.

"Gomen." She heard him say, feeling his hand's fingers intertwine with hers making Lucy blush a bit. "I had to stop by something on the way and yeah, it took pretty long so…sorry."

Lucy just sighed and squeezed his hand as it was the only thing she was currently able to do at the moment. "Whatever. Just bring me to wherever you're bringing me. At least I hope it will be better than staying here right?"

Her eyes might have been covered, but she was pretty sure that idiot was wearing his usual toothy grins at the moment. "Aye!" It didn't take long until she just felt herself be tugged along with her best friend, not having even a single clue as to where their destination might even be. He's not taking her to that café 'Blue Pegasus' is he? The most popular waiters there, the 'Trimens', are way too flirty to her for her comfort. Their manager Ichiya was downright _creepy_. Great, now she feels bad that Erza can't even go there to buy strawberry cake anymore without being harassed by that perfume obsessed weirdo. Wait, how did her thoughts get into this again? Oh yeah, she's blindfolded and while she's being dragged she has absolutely nothing to do at the moment.

But Lucy thinks she does now, because she felt Natsu finally stopping after 10 minutes of walking on which she assumed to have been the sidewalk. She felt Natsu move to go behind her back, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and his other holding her right hand on top of his, slowly guiding her forward.

When she felt the cold night air leaving her skin and heard a door close, she supposed she was now inside a room. Even though she knows that Natsu is right beside her, she felt more presence other than his as she seeped in the atmosphere. "Hey Natsu? Where are we?"

"Just you wait," she felt something being tugged behind her head, the handkerchief falling to allow her eyes to reopen, the sight in front of her making her gasp. "and see!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" Sure enough, everyone was there. Gray, Erza, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel(who surprisingly seemed to be a lot less grumpy at the moment), Romeo, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman and every other one of her friends were there, cheering for the anniversary of Lucy's existence, making the overjoyed blonde smile so widely that her cheeks hurt.

Lucy can't believe she forgot her own birthday! Aside from the fact that she didn't really get to celebrate it for the past couple of years ever since her mother passed away, she always managed to acknowledge it herself and sing happy birthday to herself at night time. So how could she have forgotten?!

Oh yeah. Due to Natsu barging in on her door while she was still sleeping(half-awake since it was nearly 2 o' clock in the afternoon) and shaking her poor exhausted figure to go get her damn breakfast because he had something he wanted her to do, she barely got a single glance at her calendar that afternoon.

A poke in her shoulder made her snap out of her stupor and made her face her right, gasping to see her father standing there smiling goofily, wearing a _shirt, _and a pair of _pants_.

"D-Dad?!" Lucy questioned full of shock to see her father in such casual clothing when she only ever got to see him in his business suit, the old man just rolling his eyes at his gawking daughter.

"Well? You've always wanted a party like this right? And that includes the outfit. It's pretty comfortable if you ask me." Jude complimented, smoothening his shirt out and shooting another smile at her. "I'm just trying my best to be back in being the father you used to know." He said in which Lucy smiled happily. "You actually granted my wishes for once."

Jude chuckled. "Both you and I should be thankful to your wild friend over there. This whole thing was his idea." He pointed towards Natsu who is currently looking at the both of them talk while grinning nervously, which is odd because he would have already been pigging out on the cake with Erza, Gajeel, and Gray by now, her included of course. "Really Natsu?"

"Hehe, yeah." Natsu slowly raised his right hand to rub the back of his head, blushing in embarrassment. "Happy Birthday Luce! I um, got something to t-tell you…" he stuttered, his face now burning red."

At this Lucy cocked her head to the side, clearly confused at his weird actions. "What is it?"

Lucy saw Erza nudge Natsu closer to her, the pink-haired boy looking back to see that each one of his and her friends giving him a thumbs up, confusing Lucy even further. What exactly is going on here? Lucy looked behind her, giving her father a questioning look, only to be responded with a shrug. Since when did this serious, completely proper and just businessman ever turn into a carefree old geezer?!

"Luce." Lucy faced her front to see Natsu looking at her with an intense stare, making her raise a brow at his unusual look. "Yeah, Natsu?"

He took a deep breath. "I've got something to tell you." He said in a blank monotone.

Lucy not really liking the tense atmosphere, decided to just go on with it anyway. "No shit, Sherlock. Now can you hurry up? The cake is waiting for us you know?" She joked, earning a few laughs from people inside the room, not noticing Natsu's visible flinch.

"Okay so," he took another deep breath and started to speak, but even though he is trying his best to sound serious, it didn't really work out if it wasn't for his stuttering.

"I L-L-LOVE YOU, L-LUCE! SO W-WILL YOU P-P-P-PLEASE G-GO OUT WITH M-ME?! I D-DON'T MEAN T-THE L-L-LET'S GET OUT OF T-THIS ROOM K-KIND OF G-GOING OUT BUT T-THE R-RELATIONSHIP KIND! Y-YOU K-KNOW THE BOYFRIENDANDGIRLFRIEND KIND OF T-THING B-BECAUSE BECAUSE UGH! THIS IS SO HARD! I UNDERSTAND IF YOU'LL SAY NO—!"

Shocking the people and the fiercely blushing Natsu, Lucy silenced him by pulling him by the cheeks and crashing her lips onto his, making his breath hitch and his cheeks go redder.

Pulling away, Lucy kept his cheeks held in her hands and smirked. "And why would you even doubt that I'd say no? Yes! I would go out with you!" Natsu's eyes went wide open.

"The relationship kind." Lucy added, the crowd around the couple starting to cheer and whistling a few catcalls. She smiled. "I love you too, Natsu."

Natsu blinked once. Twice. Then he picked up Lucy bridal style and stood up on top of a table, grinning so wide that his cheeks nearly cramped and yelled. "SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! SHE'S MINE!"

"AYE!" Their friends replied, others throwing Natsu some congratulations and a few death threats(mostly from Erza, Gajeel and Laxus).

And what did Lucy do through all this?

She just laughed it off, just like she did when they were younger.

…_she would say he's an idiot, even when he's serious. Though she would also add that his confession isn't even near their Fairy Tail ending…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now how was that? Nice? Cute? Stupid? Completely idiotic?**

**Now why am I asking that? It isn't even their Fairy **_**Tail **_**ending yet. Hehe, see what I did there?**

**By the way stay tuned for the next and last chapter of this fluffy little two-shot, which is created thanks to a certain cousin of mine that is absolutely impatient and is just as violent and a hardcore NaLu fangirl as much as I am. She bombed my phone with too many messages that I had accidentally deleted her from my contacts while trying to erase all of them. Huhu, she is soo going to kill me after reading this author's note.**

**Please review and tell me if you're looking forward to reading the next chapter! I'm kind of busy but I'll try my best to post it in the next 2 days or so.**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! It's Sho! **

**I'm back! With a missing nose! (Just kidding)**

**So I said last time that I'm just gonna make this a two-shot but…do you guys mind if I let my inner fangirl go crazy for just a little while? I thought about this whole scenario while writing the REAL second chapter and yeah…totally got carried away. **

**Fact: Thought about this and wrote it in about an average of 25 minutes. Tops.**

**Warning: I'm hell a busy but just so you know…I procrastinate. A LOT. Sometimes. Lol.**

**Second warning: Get ready to fangirl. I know I did, I barely finished this due to too much squealing.**

**Nothing else to say, so I'll just say 'HEY!'**

**Please review and have a lovely day! Seriously, please review and no, I'm not that desperate.(maybe)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the cover photos. Those stuff belong to their respective owners. Are you kidding me?! How could I own something so amazing?! (Possibly with a lot of money I could but I can't really draw that well so…)**

* * *

><p><em>If you would ever ask 23 year old Lucy Heartfilia what she thought of her pink-haired boyfriend on the day she found a ring on her finger…<em>

"LU-CHAN! COME OUT YOU HAVE TO SEE THI—!"

*CRASH*

Hearing the sound of something slap against her glassed window, the now (not really)matured and adult Lucy Heartfilia faced towards it to see a poor little Levy McGarden, cheeks literally sticking against her window. "Flu-phyan! Helph miph!"

"Levy?!" Lucy asked in bewilderment and confusion as she walked over to her windowsill in attempt to help out her poor blue-haired friend, but as soon as she opened it the little woman directly removed her stuck cheeks from the glass and dove straight inside Lucy's apartment, shocking the blonde woman at how her friend is acting in such a hurried manner.

After a few seconds of being face-planted against the floor and feet hanging from the kitchen counter, Levy stood up in alarm and whipped her head in every direction possible, quickly coming to a halt when her eyes met Lucy's.

"LU-CHAN! LU-CHAN!" Levy shouted while gripping Lucy's shoulders from the back and started pushing her towards the door. "GO OUT! THERE'S SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO SEE!"

"Woah, Levy! Where are you taking me?! And why are you in such a hurry?!"

"Never mind that and just take a peek outside!" Levy whined, the bluenette desperately trying to push the still confused blonde-haired lady. "Why?"

"Just because!"

"Levy…"

"Oh COME ON! JUST GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF HERE AND GET THE FUCK OUTSIDE!" Levy yelled, shocking Lucy at how she heard her petite book buddy just actually swore out loud. Seeing that her words just caused the girl she has been trying so hard to move become even more still, Levy just sighed and tried to push harder. "Lu-chan! Just go outside damn it!"

"Uuuuuuhhh…"

"Lu—!"

*SLAM*

"OI! ANYONE HOME?! WE'RE HERE TO PICK UP MISS HEARTFILIA!" Gray's voice boomed from the living room, making Levy curse under her breath and Lucy have a mental note to kick Natsu's ass for probably being the one who gave Gray the spare key.

Gray's and Gajeel's heads popped inside of the kitchen entrance, both boys giving the two girls mischievous smirks. "Oh, there you are. And Levy's here too. What a surprise."

"YOU ASSHOLES GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! IT'S MY JOB TO DELIVER LUCY OUT!" Levy barked as the two proceeded to enter the kitchen, ignoring her. Gajeel picked up Lucy and tossed her over his shoulder, making the blonde wide-eyed and start punching his back with a scowl. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Gray and Gajeel both shrugged and Levy gave a simple grunt, Lucy pausing from her punching to once again raise a brow at her best friend's unusual behavior. "And what's got a stick up Levy's ass lately?"

"Oh you know, shrimp's just jealous because we are better at doing the task than her puny little hands can." Gajeel replied while shifting Lucy in his shoulder, earning a slap on the head by both the blonde and the angered and irritated bluenette. "Shut up you pierced piece of shit! Hell no ain't I jealous of ya two jackasses!"

"I hope you both had said your prayers when you accepted whatever task you were talking about." Lucy said, sweat dropping.

"We know, it isn't pretty." Gajeel and Gray agreed, slowly processing what they had just said and quickly stiffened, just realizing that their statement could actually be misunderstood by a certain bluenette.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU MOTHERFUCKING DICKHEADS?!" Levy yelled as she kicked both Gray's and Gajeel's butts, making the two poor boys hiss and tremble under the horrific gaze the now furious girl was giving them. "Did you assholes just say I'm not pretty?!"

"Two words. Let's. Scram." Gajeel whispered to the boy beside him.

"Roger." Gray agreed. With that, the two boys picked up their asses and ran with a still confused blonde out of Lucy's apartment like their whole life depended on it, because to tell the truth, it just did.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

-X-X-X-

"Sooooooo…how did I end up from making dinner to Levy suddenly slamming onto my window, her diving into my apartment, trying to push me out, you two appearing, Levy's split personality revealing itself, you guys trembling, then running like two chickens about to have their heads cut off, into being carried over Gajeel's shoulder on the sidewalk where many people can clearly see us?" Lucy asked, receiving groans from both males as a response.

"I'm asking a perfectly legit question here."

"A question involving Levy's 'delinquent' part of her split personality is _not _perfectly legit."

"Agreed."

"Imbeciles." Lucy muttered. "Where are you guys taking me anyway?"

"You'll see."

"See what?"

"Something."

"What something?"

"Something that is something now shut that hole of yours because I'm getting pissed off the more you bring that shit up." Gajeel threatened and made Lucy bounce on his shoulder for emphasis, making the blonde smack the back of his head in displeasure.

Gray laughed and patted Gajeel's free shoulder. "Don't worry you rusty spoon, you'll get the balls to ask her too someday. Though I doubt it."

"Shut yer trap you fucking ice cube."

"The hell are you two talking about?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut your hole?"

"Since when do I listen to the words coming out of your mouth metal head?"

"You're just as much of an ass of that shit head you call a boyfriend."

"Correction, no one can actually reach Natsu's abnormally high range of stupidity, not even below average. Now who would be stupid enough to think my brilliance would stoop down to his level?"

"Now who could argue with that logic huh Gajeel?"

"Fuck you. Both of you."

"We're here." Gray informed, not at all affected by Gajeel's swear as he helped Lucy get off his shoulder.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked, looking around the place they were now on. She was currently standing at what she assumed was at the head of a cliff, under it giving a clear view of a green and plain grassland. At least she thought it was plain. She can't really be so sure since the sun was now a minute from completely setting and the trees in front of it were now giving out dark shadows over the grassland, making it hard to see it clearly.

"In a forest, duh." Gajeel scoffed, Gray giving him a nudge as he signaled for him to go. The pierced man just grunted and nodded towards him. "Hey Lucy, stay here. Don't go anywhere okay?"

Lucy turned around to face them. "Where are you guys going?"

"You ask too many questions."Gajeel said before he and Gray proceeded to disappear into the trees, leaving Lucy to scold herself over being too inquisitive(somehow this kinda mature woman still has a habit of taking some things too seriously).

Turning back around to see the edge of the cliff, Lucy walked over to it and sat down, dangling her feet over the edge slightly and faced towards the sun that had yet to set. Staring at it in deep thought and awe over how beautiful it looked, she didn't notice the man with a bob of pink hair that sat down next to her.

Trying to get her attention, Natsu held her hand in his and much to his joy, she finally acknowledged his presence and faced towards him, eyes directly lighting up at the sight of her boyfriend for six years now.

"Hey, Natsu."

Natsu's other hand rubbed the back of his head and he smiled sheepishly. "Sup, Luce?"

Lucy's confused self quickly returned when she remembered her current situation. "Why exactly am I here right now? Were you the one that told Gajeel and Gray to pick me up? Literally?"

"For why you're here, you'll find out later. And yeah, I told them to pick you up and bring you here since Levy was taking too long. Wait, what do you mean literally?"

Lucy's face turned into a scowl. "They brought me here over Gajeel's shoulder. And did you know you made them barge in on me while I was cooking dinner?"

At that, a red tick mark snapped across Natsu's forehead. 'I thought I told those jackasses to pick her up AFTER she makes dinner. Assholes…'

"By the way, you're here right now…because I have something to tell you."

Lucy cocked a brow. "What is it?"

Still keeping her hands held in his, he made her stood up along with him and stared intently into her eyes. "Luce, do you know what is the one thing that I love most in the world? Other than you that is."

Lucy chuckled. "Fire?" Natsu nodded.

"Well Lucy…Igneel told me that one of the things that we love the most would always sleep right within our hearts. When I met you the flames inside my heart had sparked, and I just couldn't control the urge to come over to you and beat the shit out of those dicks just so I could witness the very first smile I will ever see on your face. Over the years I began to love you even more, and the flames just kept on burning faster and stronger. The day I confessed to you was one of the most nervous and embarrassing days of my life, and I thought that I just endangered the fire inside my heart by walking across a whole bucket of water. But when you said yes, damn it Lucy! When you said yes it was like my fire devoured a whole lot of wood! And happiness was burning all over my body and I can't help but just love you even more." And as if on cue, the sun had finally chose that particular moment to set itself over the horizon.

Natsu took a nest shaped as a heart and a lighter out of his back and handed it over to the already teary-eyed blonde, gesturing his head towards the edge of the cliff. "Light it up and throw it over."

Lucy obliged, and clicked the lighter on, watching as the fire devoured the nest and faced towards Natsu once more. Said man walked over to her and pressed his chest against her back, holding both her hands that are shakily holding the burning nest.

"I want that flame to last forever Luce, so…" with her hands, Natsu made her let go of the nest and it fell.

Lucy watched as it landed and it shocked her when the fire started spreading , outlining something that she still can't seem to form clearly. But when the last of the fire had reached the outline of forming the 5-letter word that every girl had dreamed of, Lucy can't help but cover her mouth with her hands as she read the 4 lit up orange words over and over again.

'WILL YOU MARRY ME?'

Lucy quickly whipped her head around to see the pink-haired man now on one knee, holding up a small red heart-shaped box with a ring-_salmon _colored- and looking at her with the most loving smile she has ever seen him give her in her whole life. "Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"

A grin immediately broke out in Lucy's face and her eyes started to flood tears of joy.

At that very moment, even Levy who is still cursing at Lucy's apartment and the whole city of Magnolia could hear the happiest high pitched reply a woman could ever give to a beautiful marriage proposal.

"HOLY SHIT! YES! YES, YES, YES, AND YES! YES I'LL FUCKING MARRY YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

_...she would say that ever since that day she has always wondered how that idiot actually managed to buy her a ring..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha. Hoped you liked this chapter!(I loved it!)**

**It's so adorably sickening.**

**By the way please look forward to the next and REAL last chapter of this fluffy two-shot(or should I probably say three-shot now?). And also, check out my poll and vote on whether you think I'm good enough to make a story.**

**Please review! Or favorite! Or follow! Or whatever!**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


End file.
